Dyskusja:Kiina
Według mnie ma dwa trójzęby Warox 17:58, 22 sty 2009 (UTC) 1)Tr'ó'''jzęby; 2) Brawo za niesamowitą prędkość0_o!!! - Cośtam robię 18:19, 22 sty 2009 (UTC) a według mnie ma zaschnięty promień plazmowy - Disholahk 19:43, 22 sty 2009 (UTC) Hej a ona jest dobra czy zła,bo mi się wydaje,że skoro w pierwsze połowie dobrzy to:Strakk,Gresh,Tarix to w drugiej:Ackar,Stronius,Mata NuiPatryk6825. Lol, na pewno dobra --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 20:40, 16 lut 2009 (UTC) Jak ona jest dobra to wszyscy są dobrzy,bo by nie było równo,chodzi mi,że w pierwszej 3 równi,a w drugiej połowie te same kolory,wszyscy są chyba dobrzyPatryk6825. POPIERAM OBIE WIADOMOŚCI PATRYKA Warox 10:58, 17 lut 2009 (UTC) No w końcu ktoś mądryPatryk6825. stronius jest chyba zły bo jest od skrall'i a reszta legend jest dobra.Ten co wykopał onu koro Brawo -_-...--Coś tam robię 15:02, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) Set Kiiny nie jest głupi, tylko eee......yyy.......ekh........ciekawie zbudowany - Patryx Glatorian Eeeee.. skąd są te zdjęcia ?? One wyglądają jak z jakiegoś filmiku o.O ----Piraka Fusion 09:01, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) Bo są -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 11:05, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) A z jakiego?--Guurahk 13:05, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) Bionicle 4: Odrodzenie Legendy -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 14:21, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) To on już jest?--Guurahk 13:56, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Noo :P po angielsku -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 14:03, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Gdzie można znaleźć?--Guurahk 10:46, 30 cze 2009 (UTC) Disio kłamie, film wyjdzie we wrześniu.--Coś tam robię 10:51, 30 cze 2009 (UTC) Według mnie Kiina jest naprawdę najlepiej zbudowana.Świrunni 09:36, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) Z tego co wiem, to można kupić już angielski. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 09:40, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) ---- Nie sądzicie że Kiina nie wygląda na kobietę? Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 Masz rację.Nie wygląda jak kobieta przez jej hełm.Użytkownik:TRYNA Dzięki za poparcie. W dodatku ramiona są za wysoko. Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 Jakie znowu za wysokie ramiona! Są tam, gdzie u innych Glatorian którzy mają budowę ciała Toa Inika. Dla mnie wygląda na kobietę. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:58, 11 sie 2009 (UTC) A nie zauważyliście, że ma długie nogi? Ale jednak nie ma czegoś innego... --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 06:47, 12 sie 2009 (UTC) Ok! Disholahk, jest problem. ONA NIE MA TUŁOWIA INIKA!!! ( wiem bo ją mam) Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 Łał, ale odkrycie. To widać na zdjęciach. Poza tym, Mata Nui też nie ma tułowia Inika, tylko Onua Mistika(tak mi się wydaje). To samo z Stroniusem. Ma inną budowę --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 07:26, 12 sie 2009 (UTC) KOLEŚ nie czepiaj się. Mówię że wogóle nie ma takiego tułowia jak żaden BIONICLE. Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 No tak, ale ona nie wygląda na kobiete no może gdyby miała inny hełm. Noktis,Władca cienia Sory pomyliłem się Kiina wygląda jak kobieta tylko na tym zdjęciu które widziałem wyglądała jak mężczyzna.--TRYNA 20:02, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) '''Ma' tułów Inika. Wszyscy Mistika mają i inni. Po prostu ona ma jako zbroję kolano Vahki. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 09:26, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry ,że się wtrące ale jak przeczytałem tą dyskusje to aż z krzesła nie spadłem bo od kiegy Kinna może być chłopem,jak w samej nazwie słychać Kinna-imie żeńskie więc to kobieta.).--Super ziom i Armia XD Wedłóg mnie ona wygląda na kobiete ale to z imionami to nie argument bo Kopaka,Lewa,Krika są facetami a gorast kobietą a imiona na to nie wskazują--Vezok999 21:54, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Ludzie! Zakumajcie! Kiina to kobieta! Przeczytajcie o niej na jej stronie! Akuumo Mówimy że nie wygląda na kobietę a nie że nią nie jest.--DARNOK 2 07:03, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Właściwie Kiina jest jedyną Glatorianką jaką znamy reszta to mężczyźni Przywódca DH Tu gadamy No, ale są jeszcze Siory Skralki. Chociaż ni wiadomo jok łone wyglondojom. Akuumo To teraz Newsy Siostry Skrallów to żeńskie Skralle.Tuma uciekając przed Baterra zostawił żeńską płeć.--DARNOK 2 16:41, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Nie chciałbym być w jego skórze, gdyby spotkał się z Kośką... Akuumo Brrrr....NIE WYPOWIADAJ TEGO IMIENIA!(teraz zbliżenie na twarz)TO SAMO ZŁOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--DARNOK 2 18:16, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Dobra, od dzisiaj piszemy straszne imię z * Tak będzie lepiej... Akuumo A Agori i Glatorianie moą być chyba każdej płci.--Drugi TSO 19:12, lis 6, 2009 (UTC) Tak, mogą--Vezok999 19:22, lis 6, 2009 (UTC)